The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to digital assistants.
With the increase in digital assistants and the growth of information of things (IoT) enabled devices throughout homes, competition to introduce new voice interfaces is growing. Furthermore, the growth of IoT enabled devices will spread beyond use in mobile phones, such as Ski® (Ski® and all Siri®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Apple Inc. and/or its affiliates), and home-based beacons, such as Amazon Echo® (Amazon Echo® and all Amazon Echo®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Amazon Technologies, Inc. and/or its affiliates) and/or Google Home® (Google Home® and all Google Home®-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Google Inc. and/or its affiliates), to many different areas. Automotive manufacturers and other makers of household goods plan to introduce similar interfaces into their products, and are working to implement meaningful and useful interfaces for consumers.